


Valentin-nap szerelmeslevél nélkül?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Sosem vettem komolyan a Valentin-napot. Ím ezen írásomban ez remekül kikerekedik.Olvassátok szeretettel.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Valentin-nap szerelmeslevél nélkül?

**Author's Note:**

> Sosem vettem komolyan a Valentin-napot. Ím ezen írásomban ez remekül kikerekedik.
> 
> Olvassátok szeretettel.

_Esik kint a hó_

_Elfogy alólam a jó_

_Csak a jó_

_Meg a hó_

_Lelkem alvó_

_Vagy hó_

_Egyáltalán nem jó_

_Csak apró_

_Haldokló_

_Hó_

_Jó_

Hinata kétségbeesetten gyűrögette a papírt, amin reményei szerint egy szerelmes verset tud írni, persze, amennyire ért ő az irodalomhoz, ez inkább valami katasztrófa lett, mintsem kavaráshoz kis kedvcsináló. Felhorkant. **Mit is gondolt, most komolyan?**

Egy kis pukkanással Tsukishima jelent meg a bal válla felett, apró kis tógában, feje felett cuki, szőrmés glóriával. Ha eddig nem érezte szánalmasnak magát, akkor most már hivatalosan is elérte azt a pontot. **Egy képzeletbeli Tsukki**? Ennél mélyebbre már nem igazán süllyedhet...

De még mindig ki kell találja, hogy mégis mit adjon szíve választottjának, vagy egyáltalán milyen körítésben... "Kontexusban. Minden a kontextuson múlik"– javította ki Chibishima, felvéve egy mélyen elgondolkozó pózt. "Egy szardarabot is adhatnál neki, és a megfelelő szavak mellett, akkor is a nyakadba omlana, persze... ez közel sem meglepő, amilyen idióta..." Nevetett a kis szőke. Hinata hirtelen nagyon szükségét érezte, hogy elkergesse, vagy csak szimplán addig fojtogassa, míg az mozog. De ő nem volt agresszív, ennek semmi köze nem volt ahhoz.

Persze, igaz, ami igaz, Tsukishima okosabb volt nála, így egyelőre még úgy határozott, hogy a hasznára lehet, kár lenne megölni. Majd _később_...

Akkor megint. **Hogy ír az ember gyermeke egy szerelemes levelet?** Annyit eddig kitalált, hogy a legjobbak és legfrappánsabbak rímekbe vannak szedve, ezért ő is ezzel próbálkozott. "Mi lenne, ha róla írnál?" **Ez nem rossz ötlet.**

**Na, akkor kezdjük előröl.** Ceruzája hegyét a papírra nyomta, majd nézte, ahogy a szavak lassan formálódnak keze alatt...

_Hajad éjfekete,_

_Szemed mélykék,_

_Kezeid erősek,_

_Főleg ha a fejem nyomorgatod szét._

De nem, ez se tűnt megfelelőnek. A vállán halk horkantást hallott, ami hisztérikus vihogásba csapott át. Felmordult. **Ha neked ennyivel jobban megy, akkor mutasd meg, ne csak röhögj, Bakashima!**

"Felőlem. Nálad nem nehéz jobb verset írni." Hinata nézte, ahogy az aprócska pápaszemes magához ragadta a ceruzáját, ami akkora volt, mint ő maga, majd elkezdett írni.

_Hajad sötétebb, mint egy olajtó_

_Kezed lecsap, mint az ólajtó_

**Vedd már komolyan, Cinishima, én nem ilyet akarok...** "Akkor írj jobbat" **Az lesz.**

_Szemed kékebb, mint az ég_

_Hajad sötétebb, mint én_

_De ha őszinte akarok lenni,_

_Neked kéne az első lépést tenni..._

**Ah, ez egyáltalán nem jó.** "Olyan, mintha nem is te írtad volna." **Ha nem mondod, fel se tűnik...** Mérgesen szusszantott a vörös. **Nem lehetne, hogy csak simán a nyakába ugrok, és lesmárolom? Az sokkal könnyebb lenne.** "Könnyebb talán, de ne felejtsd el, hogy ő sokkal erősebb nálad fizikailag. Nem jönnél ki jól a dologból, amilyen lassú a felfogása." **Igazad lehet. Te figyi, annyira jófej vagy most. Áruld mán el nekem, hogy miért is nem beléd szerettem?** "Mert egy reménytelen idióta vagy. Nyilván." **Igazad lehet... De még mindig vallhatok neked szerelmet. Úgyse tartok még sehol...** "Most mondanám, hogy ez hízelgő, meg hajrá, de ne felejtsd el, hogy ez egy KageHina, szóval, nekem nincs hely a képben." **Ah, tényleg. Sajnállak, hogy kiestél a pixisből. Majd legközelebb összedobunk egy szaftos kis TsukkiHinát, jó, kedves?** "Semmi akadály részemről. De most térjünk vissza az itt és most problémájára. Szerelmeslevél, avagy az A-terv, megbukott. A Z-terv pedig, ahol csak úgy megcsókolod, egyelőre halasztva van, mert veszélyes. Marad a csokoládé, vagy egyéb nyálas ajándék." **Hm... Annyira nincs oda a csokoládéért. De ha mondjuk vennék neki olyan tejet, amit annyira imád... Tsukki, te egy zseni vagy.** "Tudom, mondták már. De mindig jól esik hallani." Nevetett a szőke. A vörös hasonlóan jó hangulatban indult az automaták felé, ahol nem kisebb és kedvesebb személlyel találkoztak, mint Kageyama Tobio, méghozzá életnagyságban, háromdimenziós síkon, magyar hanggal.

Egy pillanatra megtorpant Shoyo, mire Kei gonoszul, de rettentően jól szórakozva felnyerített. **Aha, látom, hogy neked KurooTsukkid van most, csak Tetsurónak van ilyen hiéna-röhögése.** Ez instantban elvágta a szemüveges jókedvét. "Akarsz fogadni?" Hinata nyelt egyet. **Talán később. Most fontosabb dolgom van. Bár...** Kageyama gyászos képére nézett, majd a fél kezében tartott csokoládéhalomra... **Tudod, mit lehet, hogy mégis érdekelt vagyok a szerelmi életedben.** "Nem-nem, te vagy itt most a főszereplő." **Szemétláda.** "De ezért szeretsz~"

Hinata nagyot nyelt, majd kihúzva mind a százhatvan centijét, Tobio előtt termett, és határozott szemekkel nézett a lelkébe - legalábbis a feladónak így érződött. "Nem rossz indítás, most kezdd valami nyálassal."

– Én... É-én... t-te.... SZERETLEKTOBIOÚGYHOGYTEJETFOGOKVENNINEKEDÉSLESZELABARÁTOMAMÚÚGYIS?!?!? – Ordította egy levegővel a kis vörös. Chibishima lassú tapsolással fejezte kis gratulációját, mindenféle szarkazmust mellőzve. Kageyama pedig tejfehér lett. Az irónia olyan mélyen nyomasztotta a légkört... hogy Chibishima nem bírta tovább, és évek óta először őszintén felkacagott, csak úgy csengett belé az egész kis sikátor, ahol az automaták álltak.

Hinata ezen olyan szinten elképedt, hogy el is felejtette, hogy kivel van és hol, és hogy éppen az illető reakciójára várt, egyedül csak megbabonázottan és halálos döbbenettel figyelte az apró Tsukishimát. **Álmodik? Vagy ez tényleg egy történelmi, sorsfordító pillanat?**

A következő, amit észrevett, hogy ajkak találtak utat a sajátjaihoz, majd szemei elkerekedtek a realizáción, hogy Kageyama karjaiban van, míg Chibishimának hűlt helye a válláról, csak a kacagása visszhangzott még.

Végül megadta magát a sorsnak, és belesimult a csókba. **Talán mégsem olyan szörnyű egy Valentin-nap szerelmes vers nélkül...**


End file.
